Escaping To A Safe Place
by Pricat
Summary: After rescuing herself from the tower, Fiona is ambushed by witches but then is rescued by Brogan and taken to the movement where the other ogres and Brogan become the family she never knew.
1. Leaving The Tower

_**A/N**_

**_I know I've been writing a lot of Shrek fics recently but seeing SFA yesterday gave me ideas and this was one that came to me today after listening to I Am Only One by We Are The Fallen but it's set after Fiona escapes from the tower and is almost captured by Baba and the witches but Brogan saves her and takes her back to the movement._**

**_Because of her curse, she's a little nervous but gets to know Brogan and trust him along with Cookie but the other ogres don't trust her but as time goes on, they learn to trust her and eventually she becomes the leader of the movement._**

**_I hope Shrek fans and people who enjoyed SFA love this._**

* * *

Fiona sighed with relief in her eyes as her feet were finally on the ground as she looked up at the window of the tower which had been her home for many years but she knew that she was free now and now she knew that her parents would be happy to see her as she crossed the bridge but was worried hearing her keeper, the dragon that guarded her since she'd been first locked up in the tower when she was seven roaring and breathing fire in anger at her escape.

She wondered how her parents had been since she'd been in the tower along with Far, Far Away but was stunned in her night form as she entered but saw that the kingdom was in a bad shape but she wondered what had happened but had no idea.

"Look an ogre!

Get her!" she heard voices say.

Fiona then heard the sound of brromsticks as witches surrounded her making her worried as she'd wondered what she'd done wrong as the witches cackled.

"I'm Fiona the princess of Far, Far Away." she said.

Baba cackled as she heard that.

"I'm afraid you're no longer a heir my dear." Baba told her.

Fiona was confused as she was using karate on them but she was getting outnumbered by then especially as chains began wrapping around the ogress but suddenly she and them heard a signal as somebody emerged from the shadows as Baba was annoyed.

It was a muscle bound ogre male wearing nothing on his chest but wore ripped trisers that were ruined from countless bnattles against the witches as he wielded a sword.

"Leave her alone witches!

You know what we do to your kind!" he growled.

"Get him!" Baba ordered.

The other witches threw pumpkin bombs which created a smoke screen but Brogan smiled knowing that they wouldn't be able to see him free the strange ogress as he slashed through the chains with the sword.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" he said as Fiona was free.

But her vision went dark as she fainted.

Brogn picked her up worried as he couldn't let the witches take her back to Rumpelstilkin to be a slave all her life and admitted she was pretty as he headed for the secret tunnel that led to the hideout as he went down it as the witches had no idea he was gone...

* * *

In the movement's camp, oit was dinner time as Cookie was serving food to the other ogres in the movement but was worried knowing that Brogan wasn't back yet because he'd went on patrol to make sure no ogres were captured by the witches because they hated what Rumpelstilkin had done to their kind and they were not meant to be slaves.

"Don't worry, he'll be back.

Brogan is tough.

I bet he scared off dozens of witches by now." Balzac told her.

"Yeah he's right." Gretchen added.

Sudden;y without warning, they heard a familiar sound as it was the call they gave going into battle or to tell them one of them was returning to the camp but Brogan looked worried as he had Fiona on his muscle bound shoulder as the other ogres crowded around him.

"Wow she looks different." Gretchen said.

"Where did you find her?" Balzac asked him.

"Woah, everybody relax.

Yes she's different but she's an ogre.

We never turn our back on one of our kind.

I found her nearly captured by Baba and her witches.

She fainted afterwards.

I need to take care of her." Brogan answered.

Cookie watched as he left them and headed to his tent but was curious about Fiona as he'd never seen an ogre like her before but wanted to know her but he saw wounds all over her as he dabbed a cloth in water as he began tending to her wounds but he remembered hearing about a princess that looked like her and wondered if she was the same.

He decided not to ask until she woke up but left her to sleep as he needed something to eat as he left...


	2. Explaining To Her

**A/N**

**_Here's more and I hope you like._**

**_I added a twist as in SFA, Puss is the only one in the movement who knows of Fiona's curse and in this, Brogan knows of the curse which is kind of cool._**

**_I hope people like._**

* * *

Brogan sighed as he entered the main area of the camp where he and the others ate every morning and night but he saw somebody approach as he turned around seeing Cookie but she had something for him, a bowl of soup as she knew he was starving after the usual night patrol but she saw worry in his eyes knowing he was concerned about the ogre he'd found in the forest.

He didn't care what the others were thinking, he knew that the new female needed their help but he was a little curious about her but would ask her when she woke up.

"How was it?

The patrol, I mean." Cookie said.

"It was good as usual.

Baba and her witches didn't see me rescuing her.

I bet Rumpel is probably yelling right now." he answered.

She nodded as he was drinking from the bowl as usual but it made her smile as he wiped the soup away with his arm.

"I should get some rest.

We need to train." he said as she saw him leave.

* * *

Fiona's eyes opened slowly as she heard somebody enter the tent but was stunned seeing Brogan there but was nervous seeing he was an ogre but he didn't seem angry or upset at her but saw he was curious about her as she felt pain flow through her body as he saw sadness in her sky blue eyes as he wondered where she was as he sat beside her knowing he was taller compared to her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm Brogan.

You were nearly about to share the fate of many ogres captured by Baba and her witches." he said.

"You mean the witches that ambushed me?

This is a little hard to understand.

I'm Fiona." she said.

Brogan's eyes went wide realising it was her, the princess who was cursed to be human by day and one of them by night but knew the others didn't know which was a good thing but was happy she was here but he knew she needed answers.

"You're in the Ogre Resistance, a group of ogre rebels fighting for freedom and ogres everywhere.

We're the ones Baba and her witches couldn't find because we want things to go back to the way things were before Rumpelstilkin took over the kingdom and doomed everybody to misery.

We just want to live in peace.

Those that Baba and her witches capture end up as slaves and treated unfairly." he told her.

Fiona was in awe at him and everything he told her but she noticed that he didn't have coldness in his eyes looking at her like her father but wondered what had happened to them.

Her stomach rumbled as she hadn't eaten in a while as he cguckled.

"Stay here Fiona.

I'll get you something." he said leaving the tent.

* * *

Brogan snuck into the kitchens when Cookie wasn't around as he knew she hated people sneaking around to steal second helpings but this was different as he found some soup and weedrat skwewers as he left before Cookie left and returned to his tent but saw Fiona curled up in a ball as he was nervous but sat beside her as he saw her look up at him with worry in her eyes but understood as she'd been through a lot tonight and saw her long red hair cover her eyes.

"Hey you okay Fiona?

You look sad." he said to her.

She noticed he was there but smelt the food but was nervous because she'd never had this kind of food before but was hungry and hadn't eaten in a long while as he understood seeing her eat the soup along with the skewers but he saw gold light surround her because the sun had risen and thankfully Brogan was asleep so he wouldn't see her in her human form but hoped he wouldn't be mad but sensed he wouldn't seeing he had been friendly to her.

_"That was because he saw me in my ogre form._

_What will he do seeing me like this_?" she thought yawning.

She decided to sleep knowing she'd find a solution later when she'd rested...


	3. Discovering Her Secret

_**A/N**_

**_More of the story and Cookie finds out about Fiona but promises Brogan not to tell about her secret but she knows that Fiona is like them._**

**_i hope people like._**

* * *

Brogan sighed while training later that day along using weapons and swords as he was letting off steam knowing a lor of his comrades had been whispering about Fiona but he had to protect her because he was the only one that knew her little secret as he'd seen her asleep in human form before leaving for breakfast but wasn't angry ot upset but knew she was lonely remembering that she'd been locked up from what he'd heard.

He stopped as sweat blurred his vision as it ean down his body but needed to check up on Fiona but made sure none of the others had went into his tent but shivered knowing Cookie went into his tent to bring lunch and cursed under his breath heading to his tent but was too late hearing the female ogre chef whimper but he entered seeing Fiona shaking and Cookie just staring at her.

"I-I can explain." Fiona said as Cookie was in shock.

"Cookie it's okay.

This is the one who is like us by night.

She needs us.

I need you to trust me.

You have to promise me not to tell the others.

They wouldn't understand." he said to her.

"I promise Brogi.

Why rescue her?" she answered.

Brogan didn't reply seeing her leave but heard Fiona sniffle as he knew that she was sad about this and how the others would react seeing her like this but knew she was one of them inside but he stroked her hair gently.

"Don't worry Fiona.

It'll be okay.

I'll help you.

But right now stay here until night fall.

I'll make up an excuse about where you've been all day but you shouldn't be ashamed because I sense a warrior in you and we need to bring her out and then we can destroy Rumpel together.

I know you'll be amazing." he said.

"T-Thank you Brogan." she said.

"It's okay Fiona.

I need to go scout with the others but I'll be back." he told her leaving.

She nodded seeing him leave but she hoped he would be back soon as she only trusted him right now but was worried about what the others would do if they found out like Cookie had reacted.

She then decided to meditate for a while...

* * *

Brogan sighed as he and the others prepared to leave the camp for patrol but Gretchen and the others noticed he was distracted but saw him go see Cookie as he needed her to help him with Fiona which surprised her remembering this morning when she'd seen Fiona as a human but knew that Brogan was her best friend and would do anything for him as she left after he and the others had left but entered the tent finding the red haired woman asleep but sensed sadness knowing that things were rough for her and everyone else in Far, Far Away but went to get something to eat but heard hissing as something was in a cage.

She saw it was an orange furred cat with a sword but had an idea as she knew Fiona only trusted Brogan and needed a friend and the cat would be a good companion as she let it out of the cage and entered Brogan's tent but Fiona was startled seeing Cookie.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you.

I'm Cookie.

Don't worry.

I won't tell your little secret.

Sooner or later, they'll find out.

What I don't get is the being human now and being ogre at night?

It's a little strange.

I brought you this." she told her.

Fiona sighed looking into the chef's eyes seeing the same warmth that was in Brogan's everytime he looked at her but Cookie understood as she knew that Fiona kept to herself.

"I wasn't always like that Cookie.

A long time ago, I was just normal and living with my parents but on my birthday, a witch entered and placed a spell on me making me human by day and ogre by night so I was locked away but I hated it and thought I couldn't escape.

Until a few nights ago when I escaped by climbing down the wall of my prison.

That's when Brogan found me." she answered.

Cookie was in awe hearing this as she had a sad past too.

"My parents were taken by hunters when I was a baby.

The humans pur me in a shelter where I grew up alone.

Nobody wanted to adopt me until Brogan showed up.

He brought me to the movement.

I know what you're feeling Fiona.

We should be friends." she told her.

"I would like that.

Thanks for the cat." she said.

Cookie smiled but heard the signal meaning Brogan and the others were back from patroling but left before they saw her or got curious remembering Brogan's order not to let anybody know about Fiona's secret but hoped things were okay as she saw wounds on Brogan making her worried but he headed to his tent to clean up and to make sure Fiona was okay.

He smiled seeing her with that cat they'd captured knowing Cookie had given it to her but she was grooming it but he knew that he should start training her soon knowing the ogre that was within her.

He smiled seeing that the sun was about to set but as it did, a flash of gold light surrounded her as she transformed into her ogre form as Brogan smiled but had new clothes for her.

"Thanks Brogan." she said.

"You're welcome.

Now you look like you belong here.

Let's go get dinner." he said to her.

She nodded as she followed him out of the tent as she joined the others in the main area as they were eating and talking but Cookie saw her eating alone while thinking as Gretchen and the others were talking and telling stories as Brogan sighed knowing they were curious about her but for now until she gained their trust, she should keep to herself apart from him and Cookie but decided to start her training.

"Follow me." he said as she followed him away from there...


	4. The Training Begins

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and in this, Fiona is beginning her training in being a warrior._**

**_I hope people like._**

* * *

Fiona was in awe entering the room where Brogan and the others trained everyday to get stronger in themselves and battle harder as Brogan chuckled grabbing arm guards and wrapping them around her arms so they wouldn't slip as he was wearing arm guards and had a sword but gave one to her as she was curious.

"I'm going to help bring out the warrior in you I saw the other night when you tried to escape from Baba and the witches.

I know you'll be a great addition to the cause.

Now hit me with your best shot." he challenged.

He then charged at her with the sword but then Fiona blocked him using her sword and karate but he was impressed as they kept at it but he knew that she was amazing.

He took a breath along with her as they resheathed their swords.

"That was amazing Fiona.

I knew you had it in you.

How does it feel?" he said.

"Good, really good.

I haven't felt like that in a long while.

My heart is pretty guarded.

We should do this more huh?" she said.

He agreed but wanted to stop for now as they joined the others as Balzac was telling a dramatic story about epic battles which had the others riveted but Fiona was curious but just listened but then they heard Cookie yelling as witches were here but Brogan and the others got into fighting mode but Cookie was stunned seeing Fiona lunge at the witch knocking her off using karate as she unsheathed her sword preparing to fight as she sliced through the chains that had been wrapped around the female ogre chef's body.

"Wow she's awesome.

Brogan did you teach her this?" Balzac asked.

He shook his head as the witches left scared but Fiona was stunned seeing the others as her red hair whipped around her in the night air.

"Let's go back to camp, okay?" Brogan said as they followed him.

She saw a small smile cross his face as they returned.

";et's hear it for Fiona!" he said as they made their signal.

Fiona smiled blushing at that as she went to join Brogan in their tent.

* * *

Rumpel was displeased when he saw Baba and the other witches return without any ogres as his anger rose.

"It's not our fault Rumpel.

It's that little ogress that idiot leader of their rebellion rescued from us the other night that's screwing up our hunts." Baba said.

"Does she answer to the name of Fiona?" he asked.

They nodded as he chuckled evilly knowing he had a plan...

* * *

The sun had risen as the new day had begun but Brogan noticed Fiona was asleep and had became human but smiled knowing she was becoming a warrior slowly especially with battling those witches but needed to keep her safe for now knowing the others wouldn't understand seeing her as a human knowing what they did to any human that stumbled into their camp by accident but Fiona was different as he smiled running a finger through her long red hair.

"_Sleep well._

_You deserve it."_ he thought leaving the tent...


	5. Getting To Know Her Better

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I ope you guys like._**

**_Brogan is slowly getting attached to Fiona._**

* * *

Later that morning, Cookie noticed that Brogan was quiet as he was scouting as usual but knew he was thinking of Fiona remembering last night when she'd handled those witches using karate and tai chi along with her sword but the other ogres were getting more curious about Fiona and want to know her like Brogan and Cookie did but Brogan had ordered them to not set one foot into his tent apart from himself or Cookie or they'd have to do extra training which was something they didn't like but he sighed leaving the main area with breakfast for Fiona as he'd already eaten but saw she was awake and doing tai chi as he was amazed but she stopped knowing he was watching.

"Wow Fiona that's awesome.

Like last night.

Where did you learn this stuff?" he said to her.

Fiona sighed sitting down as her stomach rumbled especially from training and knew he wanted to know more about her but was afraid in case he would tell the others and then she'd be in deep sludge but she felt like she could trust him because he knew of her curse and hadn't told the other ogres but she took a deep breth.

"I'll tell you more about myself Brogan.

But you need to keep it a secret like you did about my curse." she said.

He nodded in reply.

"You know you can trust me Fiona." he told her.

"I learnt that stuff from my mother Queen Lillian of Far, Far Away because she believed that I should learn to defend myself especially after I was afflicted by the curse.

I was supposed to be the heir of the kingdom but after my curse affected me, everything changed." she said bitterly.

Brogan had noticed her change of tone and knew this stuff was cery personal.

"It's okay Fiona.

But how did you get cursed in the first place?" he said.

"It was cast on me by a witch who was mad at my father for banishing her from the kingdom so she cursed me and when the sun set and my parents saw me transform into an ogre, they were afraid and tried to find a cure but then the Fairy Godmother showed up.

She told my parents that locking me up in a dragon guarded tower was the only way to break my curse along with a prince to rescue me so I waited but after many lonely days and many nights crying myself to sleep, I decided I would rescue myself so I did and never looked back.

But since coming here, I feel better and free.

But the others can't know what I am." she explained to him.

Brogan then hugged her as he knew she'd been through a lot but heard footsteps as he knew that it wasn't one of the other ogres but smiled seeing Cookie but there was a worried look on her face.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." he said leaving.

She wondered what Cookie wanted.

* * *

Brogan was stunned hearing that Rumpel was looking for Fiona but knew why seeing as Fiona was supposed to the heir of Far, Far Away, he would use her to give him the kingdom but he knew Fiona wouldn't do such a thing as Cookie saw a look of worry on his face knowing he was thinking about what to do.

"There's no way we're giving her up.

She's one of us.

Besides she can help us slow down the witches but at night." he told her.

She understood trusting his judgement but sighed seeing him go to his tent but Fiona was training once again as he smiled but knew that she'd overheard what he and Cookie had been saying.

"Can I help?

I feel like it's my fault you and the others are getting into serious trouble just for me." she said.

Brogan smiled hearing her say that.

"Yes you can help but at night.

We'll go scouting and take down those witches before Rumpel finds where we are." he told her.

She was relieved hearing that but knew that Brogan cared about her but shook off the notion of love as she'd closed her heart to that many years ago while in the tower.

Puss sighed seeing her train but understood.

Since he'd been with her, he'd became her friend and confidant.

"Something troubles you, doesn't it senora?" he said.

"A little.

Brogan and the others are risking everything for me when they'll get in so much trouble for it or probably end up becoming slaves just for somebody like me.

I should just give myself up to Rumpel.

That way they wouldn't get hurt." she told him.

He was stunned knowing how much she cared for Brogan and the other ogres that she would do something dangerous like that just to protect them.

"No senorita don't do that.

I sense they need you just as much as you need them.

In a way, you've became familia." he said.

A sad smile crossed her face at that.

"You're right Puss." she answered stroking him gently.

* * *

After sunset and she'd became her ogre form, Fiona saw Cookie enter as she wondered what was wrong.

"Brogan says we should go to the War Room at once for a meeting." she said.

She then followed her out of the tent to the War Room...


	6. A Failed Mission

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more._**

**_I loved the War Room scene in SFA so much so I had to do a chapter where they're planning the attack but it's different to the one in the movie because they're going into the castle to free ogres that the witches captured eariler and Fiona's helping._**

**_I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

Brogan was nervous as he and the others were in the War Room which was in a hollowed out tree but he had set up a model of Far, Far Away along with figurines to plan attacks but the others sensed worry on his face.

"The witches just captured a whole group of ogres and brought them to the castle but we're going to get them out of there before they become slaves and miserable.

I'm going to need all your help to pull this off and annoy that curly haired weirdo." he said.

"Yeah Brogan what's the plan?" one of them said.

"We sneak into the castle undetcted and head for the dungeons where they keep them until Rumpel decides what to do with them but any witches attack, fight back.

We can't let them cage our honour or degrade it.

Are you with me?" he said.

They agreed as the meeting was adjourned.

They then went to get suited up for the mission but Fiona was a little nervous but knew they could do this as others of their kind needed them but Brogan knew things would go okay.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." she said.

"I know you won't." he said as they prepared to leave.

But they heard roaring as a black scaled dragon was there.

Gretchen had found it in the forest and had tamed it to obey the resistance but Fiona was a little scared as Brogan understood knowing it reminded her of the dragon that guarded her in the tower but he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't worry it's not the same one.

Besides Gretchen will be riding it." he assured her.

He along with her and the others went ahead.

They hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Fiona took a huge breath as she along with Brogan and the others approached the castle but knew that she could do this as Brogan had faith in her but they then entered by sneaking in through a secret passage Fiona had found but were curious about how she knew where it was but she shook her head.

"We don't have time for this.

We need to free the ogres the witches captured eariler.

Fiona and I will enter the dungeon and try to free them.

You guys stop any witches from bothering us," Brogan ordered.

They nodded as they went to obey their orders.

Fiona sighed as she and Brogan headed to the dungeons...

* * *

Baba cackled as she and her witches sensed ogres in the castle and went to find out where they were so they could capture them but siddenly they were hit by chimmichongas thrown by Cookie which knocked a few off their brooms as the other ogres cheered but knew they weren't done yet but they hoped Brogan and Fiona were okay in the dungeons...

* * *

Brogan smiled as he and Fiona entered the dungeon which was cold and dreary but she ignored the fear she was feeling as she and Brogan had a job to do as they heard the imprisoned ogres asleep as Fiona had the keys as she gave them to Brogan as he unlocked the cells.

"Nice job Fiona." he said as she smiled.

"You can get out of here.

You're free.

Hurry before the witches come!" Fiona told the other ogres.

Suddenly without warning, they heard the sound of brroms as hordes of witches surrounded them.

"This isn't good.

Fiona get out of here!" Brogan told her.

"No I'm not leaving you.

We'll take care of them together." she answered.

Brogan was stunned knowing that she mightn't stand a chance but willing to try and help him no matter what as they were friends and commited to the cause.

But the witches were slowly outnumbering them and Brogan couldn't keep up but then he was injured as Fiona saw him faint.

"Brogan!" she said bending down.

He was badly injured as she needed to get him out of there but relieved seeing Cookie and the others but they were worried about Brogan but Gretchen carried him onto the back of her dragon as they retreated to their camp.

But Fiona was feeling worried about what had happened as she watched the healers tending to Brogan's wounds as she ran away but Cookie had seen and decided to go after her...


	7. Treating Her Like An Outcast

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this in a long while but let's just say after getting SFA on Christmas, I've been on a fan ficcery rampage.**

**Fiona's being treated like an outcast by some of the movement but Brogan and Cookie still like her and want to be her friends.**

**I was watching Avatar before dinner and the part where the Omanticaya clan treat him like an outcast after Hometree was destroyed made me imagine this happening in the movement.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Cookie was with Brogan in his tent as Fiona entered but fear filled her body seeing a scowl on Cookie's face as she was angry at her for letting Brogan get hurt but she sighed as she knew how much the female chef cared about Brogan.

"Why would you let this happen to him?

He's ben helping you fit in since you got here and this is how you repay him?

By letting him get hurt while on a mission?" she roared.

Brogan was worried hearing anger in her voice but was stunned hearing her this steamed over him.

"I-I didn't mean it Cookie.

We were freeing the other ogres that Rumpel captured but he got hurt.

I didn't mean it.

I know how much he means to you." she told her.

Cookie sighed calming down as she knew that Fiona would never intentionally hurt one of them.

She then left them.

* * *

Gretchen and the others were angry seeing Fiona enter as they had heard from Cookie what had happened when she and Brogan had went on that mission but Cookie felt bad as she'd told them about this but she'd over reacted as Fiona ignored them but headed to her tent but Puss saw tears in her blue eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong senora?" he asked her.

Tears fell from her sky blue eyes as he listened to her tell him what had happened but he felt bad for her knowing that it'd been an accident but he nuzzled her purring.

"It'll be okay senora.

They'll cool down." he told her.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Puss." she told him.

He then saw her fall asleep.

* * *

Brogan then peeked into Fiona's tent but saw her asleep as he felt bad as pain was in his body but was ignoring it as he needed to talk to her but saw red rims around her eyes but understood knowing that she was sad but would talk to the other members of the resistance but he felt bad for her as he knew it wasn't her fault as it'd been an accident as he found Cookie with the others talking to them but smiled knowing that she was probably talking to them for him.

He then joined them but kissed Cookie as she giggled in happiness knowing that she'd had a crush on him since they were children but Gretchen was jealous but agreed that it wasn't Fiona's fault that Brogan had gotten hurt but he saw Puss join them as Brogan was nervous.

"Fiona ran away." he said.

Brogan and Cookie shared worried looks as they knew about her curse but hadn't told the others.

"We should go find her Brogi.

In case Rumpel finds her." Cookie told him.

He agreed as they left...


End file.
